The combination of a light and other mechanism to provide a dual function apparatus is generally known. Illustrations of prior art setting forth this particular embodiment are U.S. Pat. No. 691,036 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 822,402 to Summers; U.S. Pat. No. 1,231,146 to Ferry; U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,541 to O'Neal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,730 to Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,929 to Meyer, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,447 to Quakenbush. Adaptations of this concept have included a firearm flashlight, as in the Quakenbush patent, listed above, a lamp with a basket attached thereunder, as in the Ferry patent, listed above, and a combination tool tray and extention light as in the Wagner patent, also listed above.
The existing prior art fails to provide an apparatus which provides the combination of an added handle assembly incorporating a flashlight mechanism. Adaptations of the concept of light/apparatus combinations have tended to add only a single additional function, i.e. the light. For the most part such prior art tends only to create a dual function apparatus wherein the additional function, although utilitarian, does not necessarily enhance the use of the apparatus with which it is combined. None of the prior art applications are directed to combination and use with a thermos bottle or other cylindrical beverage container.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combination handle/light attachment for a thermos bottle which will combine handle and lighting functions and enhance the use of a thermos bottle in a variety of situations.